The invention relates to utility carriers and more particularly, the invention relates to a utility carrier especially suited for handling large potted plants and other articles having a low center of gravity.
With the increased popularity of plants as a means of decorating, the demand for large plants has increased. These plants often prove difficult to move because of their weight and structure, and when moved by hand or by a traditional dolly, are often damaged.
There are numerous designs of utility carriers for carrying baskets, cans and other objects. Many of these carriers, however, require the direct lifting of the carrier and a portion of the load, which, for large plants, is not desirable. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,255,484 to Stephens discloses a truck for moving objects, especially garbage pails. The truck in Stephens, however, suffers the disadvantage for some applications of having to be lifted to the normal operating position. For large and heavy loads, it is believed that such a design places excessive strain on the back of a normal user of such a truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,745,675 to Hayes discloses a basket carrying cart. Again, as in the case of Stephens, it appears that the user is directly lifting the object. Also, during the transportation of an object with the device shown in Hayes, the user must maintain an upward force on the cart handle to keep the object elevated.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,818 to Rinehart discloses another utility cart or basket carrier. As with the above references, it is believed that in using the cart of Rinehart, the user must lift the weight of the object for use. Additionally, the user must maintain a lifting force on the handle of the carrier during most operations. Still further, it appears that the means for securing the basket may limit the utility of Rinehart for some applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,870,163 to Behling also discloses a lift cart wherein the user must directly lift the cart with the object to move the object.
Hence to provide an improved means for moving large potted plants and other heavy objects, it is desirable to provide a means for moving such objects that does not require the user to directly lift the cart or the object. It is also desirable to provide a cart having a versatile means of attaching to the object. Still further, for plants, the cart should carry the plant in an upright manner without damaging the plants. PG,4